


There wasn't any birthday cake

by Wiw



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiw/pseuds/Wiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek prepared a surprise on Craig's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There wasn't any birthday cake

When Tweek had told Craig that he’d gotten him a pretty unique surprise for his birthday, he really wasn’t kidding. Sitting on his bed wasn’t just one twitchy blond, but two.  
  
“What’s going on?” He managed to ask before closing his bedroom door.  
  
“Surprise! ARGH!” Tweek screamed, waving his hands at the other blond. Was that really Thomas, the boy whose laundry he did every other month?  
  
“COCK.” Yeah, that was definitely him.  
  
His eyes darted from one blond to the other and back again. He really didn’t know what to expect. They really couldn’t be thinking what he was, could they? A quick glance at the nightstand said that they did. They had prepared lube and a bunch of condoms, which were flooding the poor nightstand.  
  
“What’s going on?” He repeated himself, hanging his coat on a nearby chair. Tweek seemed to shake harder than a teenage girl’s phone.  
  
“SHIT, COCK,” the other blonde twitched out and Tweek yelled out a scream in response for every obscenity. They obviously weren’t going to get to the point if it weren’t for him.  
  
“So… You guys want to…?” Craig looked over at the nightstand, abandoning his chullo on top of his coat.  
  
“FUCK,” Thomas blurted out, Tweek jumping with his own scream in response. For Craig it was like looking at a ping pong match.  
  
“Right, is that what you guys want?” His look kept bouncing between the two blonds and the lubricant on the nightstand. If he had to admit, this wouldn’t be the worst present for his birthday.  
  
“No, jackass, I came here to eat cake. What the fuck do you think I’m here for?” Thomas was always more assertive than the other blond. That was probably why they never became a thing, yaoi fangirls aside.  
  
Craig sat down between the blondes, and Tweek took this exact moment to snap.  
  
"Jesus, what aren't people gonna say about me? They're gonna think that I'm not enough for you, or that I don't satisfy you sexually, or that," but that's all Tweek could get out before Thomas pushed closer, moving Craig out of the way. Thomas kissed Tweek's lips. It was barely a peck, but it made Tweek gasp. He kissed his cheeks, moving around his face to kiss both his eyelids, his nose. When Tweek regained his senses he pushed him off.  
  
"What are you doing? I paid you for Craig, not me." Tweek wasn't as panicky as he was furious. He didn't want Craig to get the wrong idea after all. These thoughts all vanished when Thomas said, grinding his teeth together, "Fuck. This IS for Craig," and gestured towards him. Craig was pushed to the end of the bed, but he didn't seem to mind. Sweet electricity danced through the tip of Tweek's goosebumps when he saw how Craig sat, one hand on his lips, one hand on the zipper of his pants.  
  
"Oh," was all Tweek said before he sat up against the other wall. Craig could see both of them better from this angle.  
  
"SHIT." Thomas was more embarrassed than he let on. Craig had once told him that his tics were strongest when he was nervous, and that they'd completely disappear during sex. Fearing his boyfriend's jealousy, Craig had assured him that it was not something he had experienced firsthand, but rather a retelling from the owner. But if Thomas was having his tics now, he must've been nervous. He was probably worried about his intruding into a monogamous couple, or maybe even his performance. Feeling a moment of empathy and relation, Tweek rubbed Thomas's cheek gently with his thumb. Thomas felt the warmth of his gesture and leaned in for a kiss, but they were interrupted by their 3rd guest: "Is it ok if I-?"  
  
Jack off? Of course, Tweek thought, but that wasn't what Craig had planned. He dangled his iphone. He wanted to film them.  
  
"As long as you don't post it anywhere, I'm fine with it," Thomas said, as if he was discussing something as casual as the weather.  
  
"I can't lose to that guy", Tweek thought. He nodded with a sour expression, hoping Craig wouldn't notice. If he did, he didn't show a single sign of it as the iphone beeped, indicating that it was filming. Thomas's hand crept up Tweek's shirt, warming every piece of skin he touched, and Tweek gasped in response. Tweek kissed Thomas's cheek returning the favor. It felt weird to Tweek, knowing they were both on camera, but he forced himself to relax. It was Craig's birthday. This was the least he could do for him.  
  
It didn't take long for the initial shyness to disappear, and for Craig to rub himself to the sight of the two blondes kissing. They had gone from their innocent pecks to taking turns suckling each others tongues. Tweek had ended up lying down, Thomas on top of him. Tweek felt a brief worry that he was stealing the show from Craig, but the feeling passed when Thomas's hands groped Tweek's chest. Trapped beneath the body of a sweating boy taller than himself, Tweek got a feeling into him that he couldn't get out again, no matter how hard he tried. Heavily making out with a boy he just met, who was also pinching at his chest while his boyfriend watched? He felt like a slut.  
  
Thomas ended their kiss, and when fresh air hit his mouth, he finally felt how messy their kiss actually had been. He had drool everywhere around his face. Other than that, he was a good kisser. Thomas tilted Tweek to the side and sucked on Tweek's throath and it made Tweek thrust his hips upwards, grinding himself on the other boy. Surprised by the action, Thomas's tic went off mid-suck, and so it made him bite down on Tweek's neck. The image of a vampire floated in Tweek's thoughts for a second, making him tense, but the delicious pain made him forget all about monsters. Thomas ground his hardened dick against Tweek's who shut his eyes and focused on Thomas's rythm and Craig's loud breathing.  
  
Tweek curled his legs around Thomas's hips, and he could feel Thomas's ragged breath sweep over his face. He wondered if he should initiate another kiss, but Thomas apparantly had a better idea. He licked a long stripe at the start of Tweek's chin to his temple. Tweek felt waves of pleasure when he knew he probably should have felt disgust. Craig's groan broke him out of his trance and set him into a new one. Thomas rubbed himself harder against Tweek, gripping his hips with both hands. They both threw their heads back, relishing in the feeling. Thomas knew it wasn't enough. If even half the stories Craig had shared during laundry day were true, Tweek needed a lot more than dryhumping to be satisfied. Thomas shifted back to Tweek, breathing into his ear. Tweek liked that. He whined loudly, dragging it out as Thomas licked the outer shell of his ear.  
  
"What do you need?" Thomas whispered into Tweek's ear. He could tell Tweek was getting impatient. His thrusting had continued, and it was starting to affect Thomas more than he'd ever admit.  
  
"Craig. I need Craig," Tweek said between breaths of air. Thomas looked to his right to see Craig touching himself, a smug smile on his face. Thomas felt a tinge of envy. They really couldn't live without each other, let alone get off. Thomas buried his feelings and gestured with one hand for Craig to get closer.  
  
"What's up?" Thomas tried not to scowl, feeling inadequate.  
  
"He wants you, not me."  
  
Craig gave Tweek a raised eyebrow, but it didn't seem to affect Tweek. Although he had his legs around another man's hips, his arms were reaching for his boyfriend. Craig zipped down his fly and the sound made both blondes gulp. Tweek wiggled away from Thomas, lying on his stomach instead. He had leaned too close to Craig's crotch, so when he finally pulled out his dick, he accidentally swiped it across Tweek's cheek. It hadn't hurt any of them, but the way Tweek laughed and immediately put his mouth to work made Thomas's dick twitch. He might as well use Tweek if he was just going to lie there.  
  
"Is it ok if I fuck him?" It was odd to ask the boyfriend for consent, but it was his birthday after all. He didn't want to eat a slice of the cake if the birthday kid had planned on gobbling it alone.  
  
"Go ahead. He's loose though, so don't bother with fingers." Tweek lifted himself up on his knees at Craig's words. It seemed like he was alright with it, judging by his impatient bouncing alone. Thomas took the privilege to slap one of the blondes bouncing ass-cheeks, causing a domino effect of Tweek moaning into Craig's dick, making Craig's breath hitch. Tweek popped away from Craig's dick long enough to slobber out an apology. Just as he returned to sucking his boyfriend, cold wet fingers probed his sphincter. Craig had said not to bother with fingers, but he'd rather be safe than sorry.  
  
Tweek moaned out at the contact, unable to continue the blowjob. Craig grew impatient and needy. He buried his fingers into Tweek's hair, forcing the blonde to open wide for his dick. Thomas's fingers slipped out, and Tweek couldn't suppress his shuddering, even with Craig's dick forced into his mouth. He inhaled deeply with his nose buried in Craig's forest, forcing himself to relax. Something thicker and longer than two fingers pushed inside him. He relished briefly in the thought that he had not one, but two dicks inside him, but his thoughts flew away when Thomas started thrusting. Craig matched the rhythm, thrusting his hips upwards. Fucked offbeat by two different men, Tweek was hit by waves of pure bliss mixing inside his body. With his arms around Craig's waist, he used it as a makeshift leverage to push back against both rythms. At least he had one thing he could check off his bucket-list now.  
  
Craig's iphone beeped again, indicating it was turning off. Had Craig filmed this whole time? If something happened to those recordings, a freak accident, the whole world would see Tweek Tweak taking two dicks. Fear crept into Tweek's mind, but washed away and left only arousal. So what if the world saw? Making his boyfriend happy wasn't a thing to be ashamed of. What they had together was pure, something others could only envy.  
  
"Are you a slut for dicks, Tweek?"  
  
Okay, maybe not THAT pure. Tweek's dick still twitched in response, and when the other blonde found his prostate, he could only moan around Craig's dick. He was close.  
  
"What if he finishes before we do?" Thomas said, noticing Tweek's heightened moans and twitching legs. Thomas gave Tweek's ass another slap and Tweek saw stars for a brief second.  
  
"If he comes before we do, we just keep using him. Isn't that right, Tweek? Even if you fall asleep, we'll just fuck you awake," Craig's words made Tweek's knees weak and his balls ache. He had to come soon. The mental image of Craig using Tweek as some fucked up, sleeping cocksleeve was almost enough to send Tweek over the edge. Tweek didn't even have to act that much if he wanted to pretend to be asleep already. He was already getting fucked in both ends.  
  
"Would you like that, Tweek? Getting fucked awake? Tap me twice for yes. "At least Craig could appreciate that he couldn't speak while he was deepthroating his boyfriend, and he tapped him twice on his thigh with an open hand.  
  
"Good boy, Tweek," Craig praised him, ruffling his blonde hair. The hand ruffling his hair started to press down, and Craig's voice became breathy.  
  
"You're such a good, good boy," Craig's hand was still pressing down, but Tweek couldn't go further! If this kept up, Tweek was gonna choke. Tweek's dick twitched and Craig pushed down harder yet. Just then, Thomas gripped him tighter. Tweek was probably going to end up with bruises if he kept grappling Tweek's hips that harshly. Tweek settled his focus on trying to take Craig further. Maybe, if he concentrated, he could actually fit all of it.  
  
"I'm finished," Thomas wheezed, pulling out. Tweek perked up. Did Thomas just come inside him? For a boy who was so vocal his entire life, he sure was stealthy with his orgasms. Craig released his iron grip on Tweek's hair and stroked his cheeks instead.  
  
"Tweek, get up," Craig's voice was husky and more pleading than commanding. Tweek popped away from Craig's dick and sat up. Gravity worked its way and Tweek felt a little of Thomas's semen drip out. Craig motioned for him to come closer. Tweek took the hint and spread his legs, allowing Craig to line himself up with his overflowing asshole. Craig was bigger than Thomas, by far, so when Craig entered, Tweek couldn't contain the loud moan that followed. His hands slung around Craig's neck for support, and together they worked Craig's dick deeper inside him. Once Craig was halfway in, Tweek's leg jittered, and soon his entire body followed in tremors.  
  
"Craig, I- ah, I'm really close," Tweek's voice was more aroused than panicked. Craig silently took hold of Tweek's dick, holding the tip of his dick in a deathlock between his forefinger and thumb. Tweek twitched and groaned, too weak to protest the handmade glansring.  
  
"Craig, please," Tweek pleaded and begged, but Craig kissed his hair and cheeks and nose, promising him a much better feeling if he just waited a few seconds more. Tweek groaned, but accepted defeat. Despite coming down from his well-earned and stolen high, Tweek was still achingly hard.  
  
"There. I'm in," Craig confirmed and freed Tweek jr. Craig wasted no time moving his hips. Even though he had just gotten fucked raw by another man, Craig was still stretching him with his girth. Showering Craig's neck in compliments, kisses and bite-marks, Craig repaid the favor by gripping him tighter by the waist, fucking him harder and deeper. Craig buried his head into Tweek's hair, taking deep whiffs of its homely scent.  
  
"I- ... I love you." Tweek's awkwardly placed love declaration was enough to pause Craig's hips. The two locked eyes. Tweek was so embarrassed. He had completely ruined the moment.  
  
"I love you too, Tweek," Craig tried to say it as straight-faced as he could balls-deep inside his boyfriend. A curse word interrupted the romantic moment. They both looked to their right where their third guest was busy putting his pants back on.  
  
"Shit! No, no, no! Don't mind me, God damn it! Continue! I'll wait 'till you're finished," Thomas assured them, wrapping his scarf around his neck. Tweek and Craig faced each other again. Less sex-crazed and more flustered, Craig slowly rolled his hips forward. Tweek let go of Craig's neck and dropped down on the mattress with an exhausted sigh. Craig lifted Tweek's legs upwards, slinging them up over his shoulders to penetrate him even deeper. Thomas's eyebrows shot skyward at Tweek's flexibility. Craig pounded harder and faster, the sound of their union resembling that of a well-cooked spaghetti. Or perhaps Thomas was just a bit hungry? Tweek screamed for more, and for harder, and it was a damned shame that Craig had his eyes shut, because Thomas could have sworn Tweek's eyes rolled backwards. Tweek gripped the sheets to the verge of tearing and moaned loudly, and with no sense of shame, while Craig's hips still pounded into him. Sensing that Tweek was close, Craig picked up the pace, fucking him harder than ever. Cum spilled over Tweek's belly and bellybutton, all while he screamed with and arched back. Ejaculating made Tweek a lot tighter, or so Thomas concluded when Craig groaned loudly, seconds within Tweek's orgasm. What a cute couple. Thomas was in awe.  
  
"This is probably the best birthday-party I have ever been to," Thomas said, stars not leaving his eyes. Craig gave him a tired, but approving grin as he pulled out of the snoring Tweek.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote 99% of this fic a long time ago and I would've finished it for Craig's birthday, but my gf proofread it for me and she said: "Wouldn't it be funny if Thomas's tick went off and he yelled "COCK!" and Craig said: "Coooock? Oh, boy, Ohoeho..." in the same voice as the pedophiles in the Tourettes Episode?" and because she said that I almost couldn't finish this fic because every time I opened up this fic I pictured Craig going "o OO oh h ... Coo oo O O o ck..." 
> 
>  
> 
> god damn it.


End file.
